


Juice

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Quickies, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: AU set around 5x18. In the midst of changing into her Quake costume, Daisy has a fleeting moment of insecurity until Jemma reminds her just how beautiful and desirable she is.





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Pride Month, I feel like it's fitting to crank out some smut for these lovely ladies.
> 
> Title from the song by Chromeo.

Jemma's knuckles connected with the door as she knocked on the surface.

"Come in." Daisy's answer to her was muffled on the other side.

She opened up the door with a warm grin and observed all of Daisy's tactical gear laid out on a table. 

The Inhuman was still wearing her civilian clothes but was in the midst of assessing something on a tablet. She glanced up with a smile at her new company. "What's up?"

Jemma shrugged. "Nothing much. I was just seeing how you were going. It's almost mission time."

Daisy gave a nod before placing the device down. She gave a tired sigh and stretched her arms over her head. "I know." Her eyes fell onto her quake suit. "It's been a while since I've been out on the field." 

Jemma neared the table and reached out for one of the gauntlets to check they were still in good condition. "Oh, yes. Especially after all the shenanigans in space then coming back here. It's been a wild few months least to say." 

She began to take her jacket off knowing it was good time to start getting changed. "That's definitely an understatement. I guess I'm thankful for a field mission since it's a break from the weird stuff."

The scientist returned the gauntlet back on the table with an incredulous scoff. "When do we ever get a break from the 'weird stuff' is the real question." 

Daisy allowed a lighthearted chuckle as she kicked her boots off and unzipped her pants. She stepped out of the garment before shortly tossing aside her top. 

Meanwhile, Jemma didn't hide the fact that she was admiring Daisy who was now only clad in her bra and panties before slipping into her costume. 

She padded across the room to a small table that held a black tank top. Daisy unfolded it while walking back before she stopped in front of a full length mirror. Her fingers played with the fabric in her hands while her gaze was focused on the reflective material showing her whole body. Jemma remained quiet at the table watching as Daisy took a moment to turn to the side as if observing her figure. A faint disgruntled sigh could be heard from her which prompted Jemma to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"

Daisy held a hesitant expression while her eyes were glued to the different marks on her torso. Whether it was the bullet hole scars on her side from long ago or the few bruises that stuck out on her tanned skin, they were definitely hard to miss. She often viewed them as reminders of her strength and survival through all these years. Yet, Daisy also yearned for when didn't have to carry the constant remembrance of being a warrior haunted by bloodshed and conflict. It felt cliche and stupid to think about wanting a 'perfect body' with no battle scars.

Seeing she had spoken, Jemma crept up to hug her from behind. Her arms were slung around Daisy's waist while she fit her face besides hers just over her shoulder. Jemma planted a gentle kiss against her neck and let the two of them sway lightly in this embrace. "What's wrong?"

Daisy returned the gesture by settling her hands over Jemma's and sinking into the hug. "I don't know. It's stupid."

She squeezed around her a little more. "You can tell me."

Daisy didn't know where to start but she knew she could open up to her girlfriend. "It's just...I can't help but notice every time when I change clothes, I see all of this," She gestured in a vague manner to her torso. "And sometimes I wish it wasn't there."

"You mean, your scars?"

She gave a timid nod.

Jemma pulled back her arms and settled her hands on either side of Daisy's hips to properly look at what was worrying her. "It's completely natural to not want them there. Sadly, these marks don't quite disappear as easily overtime but they don't define you. They're not an imperfection. If anything, when I see them, they just remind me of how invincible you are, how you can endure anything and I must admit, they're kind of sexy."

The last of her comment made Daisy giggle. 

The pleasant noise encouraged Jemma to continue. "You're a bloody superhero, Daisy. All heroes will carry marks from battle and it doesn't make you any less beautiful or wholesome. Especially in my eyes." 

Daisy was moved by the comforting words and leaned her head against Jemma's. "Thanks, Jem. You always know what to say to cheer me up."

She turned her head to peck a kiss against Daisy's cheek. "Of course. Because I love you."

The proclamation of those words always sent a thrilling jolt to her heart. "I love you too." Daisy rested in Jemma's embrace for a sweet moment before huffing a breath. "See, I told you it was stupid but since you're always so smart, you know just how to get me out of those dumb thoughts."

"Naw, it's okay. It's completely human to have those thoughts." She paused as her arms were still wrapped around Daisy's middle. "As much help as words are to neurologically clear your mind, perhaps you need some biological assistance as well."

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "What do you mean? Like drugs? I think I'm okay and don't need to get high or something, babe."

Jemma's laugh contained a teasing quality. "Not at all. I was thinking something more like _stimulation_ to help release all the cluttered things in your mind." Her hands suddenly crawled towards her chest. Jemma's fingers skimmed the cup of Daisy's bra before tugging the material down to prop up her breasts.

The action caused her eyes to widen in surprise now that her tits were out in front of the mirror. "Jem, what are you -"

"Shhh..." She knew Daisy must've been bewildered by the move of exposing her breasts but Jemma continued her plan by massaging the plump flesh. 

Daisy sighed into the gentle contact that always left her weak in the knees. Jemma was an expert when it came to touching her tits. The way her warm palms balanced the round weight. Her simultaneous rough and delicate touches as she played with the globes. Also, how her talented fingers rolled and tugged her dark nipples till they perked out. Daisy was watching it all on display in the mirror while Jemma's mouth had latched onto a spot on her neck. The scientist was truly a great multi-tasking minx that could make her panties damp within minutes. Daisy allowed the one lucid thought that she was surely going to have to change out of these garments too if Jemma kept this up followed by the sudden reminder of her mission. "Jem -" She gasped as she felt a nip at her neck at the same time as her nipples were pinched. "I have to get ready soon."

"I know." Her voice was low and filled with lust. "That's why we ought to hurry." Jemma guided them backwards to the table. 

Daisy was so disoriented that she only registered the sudden scattered crashing of things hitting the floor before she was spun around by Jemma and felt her butt hit the now empty table. She watched as the scientist knelt down on the floor and yanked her panties down so Daisy was now completely nude. Before she could protest, Jemma rose again from her position and clashed her mouth with Daisy's effectively silencing her. Daisy made a mixed noise of surprise and pleasure when she felt her girlfriend's tongue plunge inside her mouth. It distracted her enough that she soon realised she was sitting on the edge of the table while Jemma began to descend following a quick path of kisses down Daisy's neck and chest. She took a quick moment to suck Daisy's nipples between her lips with such fervour that they were each left wet and warm. Daisy's hands were chasing Jemma's head and was caught between encouraging her delightful actions and also putting a rational pause to this act given their time constraints. Daisy groaned as she attempted to speak despite the contact of Jemma's mouth moving further south. "Someone might walk in - oh!" 

Jemma had no plan on stopping as she swiftly moved Daisy's knees apart to spread her legs and grant her access to her cunt that was glistening with arousal. She was comfortably kneeling down and had Daisy appropriately on the edge of the table which allowed her the perfect position for her mouth to dive right in. Her tongue started with broad licks over Daisy's folds which would soon led to the pattern of pleasure that she had grown to learn ever since they got together. At the sound of Daisy being reduced to helpless sighs, Jemma ventured deeper with her tongue to slide inside her pussy feeling out her inner walls. 

Having lost all rationale and inhibitions, Daisy let her legs hook over her shoulders. She felt her breasts bounce as she proceeded to hump Jemma's face while using her palm on the table as leverage. The pressure of time was still present in her mind but it was outweighed by her need to get off now that Jemma had started. Daisy's breath was hitched as she felt the introduction of Jemma's fingers curling up and stroking inside her. She allowed her hips to complement the rhythm she was setting so that her tongue and fingers met her core at just the right moment. Daisy's heart rate was elevating just as she felt the tingling sensation at the base of her spine stack its way up. 

Jemma shifted her tongue upwards to flick at Daisy's throbbing clit and it elicited an excited noise from her. While her fingers were growing wet pumping in and out of her cunt, Jemma focused the tip of her tongue against the sensitive nub tracing a circle around it. Daisy's hand supporting her weight was slipping and she was close to reclining back on the table knowing her orgasm was close to seizing every bit of her energy. She fisted Jemma's hair to spur her on to finish the job. Once Jemma's tongue picked up the pace along with her fingers, Daisy was lost to the world as her climax struck her like lightning. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and felt her release be welcomed into Jemma's eager mouth. 

It was a few moments until the surroundings came back into focus and Daisy felt the urge to lie down to recover. Yet, she opened her eyes to see Jemma already standing up with a satisfied grin at her handiwork. Daisy was struggling to find the words to respond as she glanced down to her slick thighs and sensed the small thrilling aftershock in her cunt. 

"And just like that, your mind is clear and brand new." Jemma cheekily uttered the reasoning for Daisy's silence. 

She laughed in agreement before managing an appropriate response. "Again, thank you." Her girlfriend winked and began to move around the table much to Daisy's confusion. She slid off the furniture to follow her motion but had to hold onto the surface given her shaky legs. "What about you?" Her gaze darkened at the prospect of returning the favour which Daisy was more than happy to oblige. 

"No time." Jemma wiped her mouth clear of the evidence of pleasuring Daisy. She moved a little closer towards her with a stern tone. "You must suit up and best hurry to get out there, Quake." She playfully slapped her right on her ass. The room was filled with the skin on skin contact of her palm to Daisy's bare butt cheek.

She gasped at the touch but gave an amused smile. She watched Jemma cast a wink over her shoulder as she left the room. Daisy waited for her legs to gain stability again even though she was still standing completely naked. She shook her head feeling some clarity in her head after receiving a nice orgasm from her girlfriend. As Daisy stood up, she caught a glance of her nude figure in the mirror again and felt all her insecurities wash away. Even with all the scars and bruises that marked her figure, it was enough for her to know her girlfriend found her irresistible. 


End file.
